No Monster
by Dark Tattooed Angel
Summary: Dad was mad when I got a girl pregnant and she lumped me with him but he's my son and I love him like nothing else. But there's a problem with my son, he's seeing things and it's affecting him. I tell people he has autism because I don't have no other explanation. Then my dad died and I felt that I wouldn't be able to cope then Castiel Novak moved in next door. Struggling Dad!Dean


**Dark Tattooed Angel's Note: There will be flashbacks in this story in where Dean finds out he is a father and Dean, his dad looking after Joshua while juggling hunting. When it is in present time Dean is 26, Sam is 22 like the series. In the flashback (italics) Dean is nineteen; Sam is fifteen at the start. **

**This is not completty AU. The only differences are; Dean has a son and Sam is at Law school. Because of these differences the storyline is changed so events may not take place in this story, but some will.**

**No Monster**

**Chapter One**

"Daddy please" My son cry screams and screams until I'm picking him up and rocking him in my arms. He grabs my finger to suck on and then relaxes against me. "Come on sport, for me" I attempt to lower him down onto his wheelchair but he fails and screams, trying to hold on to me.

My dad normally rips him from my arms and put's him in his wheelchair where after what seems like hours he stops.

"Dean" Sam asks coming into the room. "Bobby's here"

I cradle Joshua onto my hip. "Get the wheelchair" I tell Sam as I walk out with Joshua where Bobby, mine and Sam's adoptive uncle is leaning against his battered old truck.

We don't talk as the three of us walk down to the graveyard, when we get there Joshua is calm enough to be put down in his wheelchair. We go though the graveyard, not glancing at the other people around delivering flowers to their dead beloved ones.

We walk over to the grave were visiting. There are no flowers grazing and the tombstone says our mom's name but were not visiting my mom. "Visiting granddad daddy?" Joshua looks up at me.

"Yes we are" My dad died exactly a month this date and this is our first time were visiting him. The day he died me and Sam dug up mom's grave just to scatter dad's ashes with mom, he would have liked that.

We stayed in our birthplace and where mom died in Lawrence, Kansas after we scattered dad's ashes with mom's. We were only living in a two bedroom apartment, one for Joshua and one for me. Sam was only sleeping on the couch because he was going back to Law School in California in a week.

He said he would try and visit but with the drive being a day and a plane ticket too expensive I doubted it. We didn't hover around the grave, we still didn't speak we just placed out pebbles on the grave and then walked away.

I didn't know what to do anymore, not with my dad gone. I had my son Joshua to take care of, I knew that but how I didn't know. My ex-marine now hunter hard-assed dad softened when it came to Joshua, he had been through everything with me and Joshua. He comforted me when it got too much; he helped me with Joshua when I needed it, even when I didn't. I was lost.

That's when Joshua started screaming. "Joshie" I look down at him. "What is it?"

"Don't like it here Daddy" He sobs. "There's too many silver things"

I pick him up and bury him into my chest. "We'll go then, okay?"

I knew it was a mistake bringing him here.

My son saw things. I knew the supernatural existed, hell I killed a few. My father was a hunter, he tried to train his son's to be too. But Sam went to college and I became a father with a son who needed long-term care.

My son though saw the supernatural. All the demons and ghosts and other invisible supernatural creatures that human's couldn't see Joshua could.

You think that would be simple right? Easier to make me kill them? Nope.

Joshua saw the supernatural creatures in normal human beings. That demon he just saw? Only human. He saw them a lot that I wasn't sure who was what.

The silver things he just saw could be ghosts or they could be a trick of the imagination. There was no way to tell.

As soon as he was out the graveyard and back home again he was okay. The silver things had gone. Bobby was going to stay the night so Sam was going to share with Joshua or I could have Joshua whichever. But tomorrow Bobby had to be returning home for he would be coming to stay with me and Josh when Sam leaves and he needs to finalize things at home for his stay with us. Bobby has been one of my dad's long term friends since mom died 22 years ago. Me and Sam have stayed with him on numerous occasions and he's always been there for all of us so we've adopted him as our uncle.

We agree on takeaway, the last time all four of us will be together for a while we have a takeaway for dinner. We get a chippy because Joshua can't handle spicy foods (the spices are poison) he hates the colours yellow and red and it's just easier too. I get him chicken nuggets, the rest of us have kebabs.

I get a donor kebab because Joshua likes food that is very long in length and he always pinches my food.

Joshua crawls onto my lap when the food has come and is served out. I have to cut his food up into small pieces and then Joshua covers them in BBQ sauce and puts them in his mouth by hands. He won't use utensils and frankly I wouldn't let him. The first time? He saw a silver thing across the dining table and stabbed out at it, dad barely moved out the way in time before it went direct into his eye, my son had good aim. I had taken the knife and fork away immediately, cursing myself for being so stupid. I had forgotten the spoon that for a spoon made a lot more damage then I ever would have anticipated.

He eats his first and then makes a grab for my donor meat. Josh loves to let long food such as donor and spaghetti dangle and then he slurps it up.

It's a no risk amusement to him so I gladly let him do it.

After dinner we chat, nursing beers and watching TV. Joshua starts dropping off at seven and Sam takes him off to bed. When he comes back we put on over 18's comedies that we all find something to chuckle at.

I like it like this, it feels like family and I feel content.

000

Bobby leaves first but he'd be coming back in a few weeks so I'm not that bothered and then it's Sam.

"Sam not coming back?" Joshua looks up at me.

"Not for a while" I tell him. He nods and then gets of the bed, runs up to Sam and jumps on him.

"Bye bye Sammy" Joshua says.

"Bye Josh, I'll try to come back soon as I can"

"Uhuh. Put me down" Josh is not really comfortable with people touching him, apart from me that is. He called everyone by their first name excluding me, he hardly let anyone else handle him other than me. Leaving him alone with my dad for the day? Pure hell. It's why I gave up hunting, how could I when I had a son who needed me. I always directed calls I got to other hunters that I knew about or Bobby who practically knew every hunter there were.

Sam puts Josh down and comes over to me and hugs me. "I mean it"

"I know"

"Do you need a lift to the grocery store?" Sam asks me.

"No it's okay" I wave him off. "You head in the opposite direction to it and it's only in walking distance to me" I put a jacket on Joshua as it was starting to get cold, put him in the wheelchair and draped a blanket on his lap so his bare feet were covered. Joshua could walk fine however he hated things on his feet and hands; he would not wear gloves nor socks, let alone shoes. I couldn't carry him around everywhere hence the wheelchair. There was no way he could walk barefooted outside; the streets were nasty.

We step outside the apartment and walk down the hallway. Sam grabs the front of the wheelchair and we carry it down the stairs. Without Sam I was going to have to take the wheelchair and Joshua down separately.

We hug one last time and then Sam looks to his left. "New neighbours" He says.

"Interesting" I raise a brow up at and don't look at them. I'm not interested in new neighbours, just more people I have to explain away Joshua's condition.

Even hunters who I could explain his real condition to didn't get my son. They didn't get why seeing things would affect his development. Truth was, while his body grows he's mind doesn't as much. Me and my dad had reckoned it was because of what he saw was so scary he would forever remain as a child, but that was just a guess.

I hug Sam one last time; watch him leave then walk down to the grocery store. It's only an eight minute walk, two in the car. It just wasn't worth Sam driving them two minutes just to take me somewhere that was easy to get to myself.

I only grab a few things that I need and some things that Joshua likes then pay and bag them. I avoid the vegetable and fruit aisle, it's too many bright colours including the ones Josh hates and is just so not worth it.

I walk back in silence and halfway through it I realise Joshua is asleep. Joshua sleeps early and will all through the night, he hates the dark where he sees them all the time so sleeps through it.

I curse in my head as I reach the apartment and realise I have to wake him up. "Want help?" Someone's whispers. I look ahead seeing a guy in a trench coat with slightly bronzed skin, brown hair and a good-looking face.

I nod and he helps me carry up the wheelchair. "Thank you" I tell him.

He lays a hand on my arm. "No problem"

He goes into the only apartment empty, one door down from the one opposite me. I see a flash of another male and then the door closes. My new neighbours.

000

"_Our new home" Dad said dropping the bags down on the floor with a clash. I just lay back on the sofa and switched on the TV. At least they had a TV!_

"_Ew" Sam complained. "I preferred the motel" _

"_I told you this one was complicated son, you seemed happy about having a full year on your first year of high school" _

"_Yes because we've never got to stay in one place for so long. I never expected to be staying in a dump" _

_Dad's eyes narrowed. "Well it's all we got so suck it up Sam" Dad pushed past and went into one of the two bedrooms. Sam could have his own room while I would sleep on the sofa, I didn't mind after all it was comfy and I had the TV. "Just don't Sam yeah?, he's took this long job just so you can stay for a year, he's doing this for you" _

"_Right if he was doing this for me he would have let me stay for the rest of High school here"_

_Sam always complained about everything and everyone so I just turned up the volume and tuned him out._

_The next day I took Sam to his first day as dad had not come back when he went out last night. After I took him I spent my day looking in the newspapers for a job. It wasn't a full week until one of Sam's teachers called in. It was surprising really; Sam loved school and was good at it, he never misbehaved and never went to school ill. _

_I told dad the message, I still had not found a job and me and dad were both home when the teacher had called. "I can't" He said. "I have to go Dean, you can take it" _

_I went just before Sam came out and being directed by the receptionist to where the teacher had called me was. She looked up and smiled at me when I walked in._

_She was pretty with long blonde hair, slight freckles across her face and blue eyes with green irises. She was about late twenties but that was only at guess. _

"_You called about Sam Winchester, I'm Dean. His older brother, our dad could not make it" _

"_Hey no problem! I'm Ms. Adcock. Don't worry your brother is not in trouble" She gave me a flirtatious smile. And as she talked about how good at Literature Sam was all I could do was think about her, my gaze remaining on her indefinitely. _

**Next Chapter: His brother is the typical jerkass but Castiel he seems alright. **


End file.
